


Pretty in Pink

by hohocham (meiyamie)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/hohocham
Summary: If it were anyone else, Jinyoung realized as he got dressed, he would have said no. He would have even thrown in a dropkick, so they really know.But it was JB who asked, doe-eyed and all, hinting strongly at how it’s his birthday and that it would mean a lot to him.Goddamn that man. He just couldn’t resist.So he made it to JB’s loft apartment in Busan the night after his birthday. The cats, all five of them, were put in a closed-in decorated cattery, and Jinyoung excused himself to get ready in the bathroom.Once inside, he dressed in the costume that JB requested - his long-haired wig and That pink dress. He also slipped in a little surprise for JB to unwrap later.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed more power bottom Jinyoung fics. And then my dear friend, because she is a dear friend, made it more -- uh, interesting. Anyway, have fun.

If it were anyone else, Jinyoung realized as he got dressed, he would have said no. He would have even thrown in a dropkick, so they _really_ know.

But it was JB who asked, doe-eyed and all, hinting strongly at how it’s his birthday and that it would mean a lot to him.

Goddamn that man. He just couldn’t resist.

So he made it to JB’s loft apartment in Busan the night after his birthday. The cats, all five of them, were put in a closed-in decorated cattery, and Jinyoung excused himself to get ready in the bathroom.

Once inside, he dressed in the costume that JB requested - his long-haired wig and That pink dress. He also slipped in a little surprise for JB to unwrap later. Jinyoung gave a sigh as he stared at his reflection in the mirror for a second, then closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was playing a role -- A cute girl who’s about to see her crush.

Jinyoung turned and skipped out the door. JB was on the couch, waiting, with r&b music playing on low. Jinyoung, fully dressed in his outfit from Me Gustas Tu, presented himself to him.

“Im Jaebum!” Jinyoung’s voice was in-character pitchy. He fluttered his eyes and pursed his lips in a half-pout, “It’s me! A super cutie delivery for your birthday!” He wagged a finger at him, then lifted one foot up and stuck one hip out, just like the step from the dance, “Are you readyyyy?”

JB stared for a moment, astonished, then burst out laughing.

Jinyoung dropped character, “You’re a pervert, you know that?”

“Like you aren’t.” JB couldn’t stop laughing, and stretched his arms out, signaling for Jinyoung to come closer, “Come on…ba-by.” He dropped the endearment in Englis, teasing. Jinyoung rolled his eyes but went over to sit on his lap. JB gazed at him for a while, his eyes soft with affection, right before bursting into laughter again. Jinyoung frowned.

“Oi. It’s your birthday and all but there’s only so much I’ll allow, asshole.” Jinyoung snapped his fingers at his forehead.

“Ouch, okay okay...” JB caressed Jinyoung’s bared knee in one hand and moved it up, “No need for the undershorts, huh?”

“You don’t need it.” Jinyoung said, his voice pointed. JB moved his hand over the front of his crotch, and Jinyoung exhaled loudly as he did.

“No. I don’t.” JB mused as he ran his hands over the front of Jinyoung’s briefs, and moved in to kiss him. Soon he slowly pushed his tongue in to lap over and twirl over his. When he broke apart for a second, he looked impressed, “Aww, Jinyoungie,” JB said, his voice low, “Did you wear lip gloss for me?”

“You are yappy. Shut up and keep moving, Jaebum.”

In these instances, even when JB was allowed to call the shots, he listens.

JB kissed him again. As his hands reached to cup Jinyoung’s face, he paused, smiling as he looked him over, then moved to remove the wig from his hair.

“I’m glad I can get this close to you.” JB said as he tossed the wig aside. “You look much better without the wig.” He kissed him again, and Jinyoung moaned as he arched against him and wrapped his arms around JB’s neck. JB ran his hands over his bared skin, trailing it down his arms up to his upper thighs. His eyes flicked over to the skirt, recognizing the bulge down front. He gave a rueful smile, “Excited?”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, annoyed, then yanked off JB’s knee-length shorts and his boxers with them. JB pulled his shirt off quickly as he did, then hiked Jinyoung’s skirt up. As he did, Jinyoung wiggled out of his briefs, his eyes on JB as he dropped them and flanked him between his thighs.

JB balked.

“This whole time, Jinyoung…you…”

Jinyoung nodded and smacked his lips.

“You were able to—”

“I had some acting practice.”

JB moved down to inspect Jinyoung’s ass, where the end of the black prostate massager stuck out. There was a hum, as Jinyoung flicked a button on to make it vibrate, and he gave a relieved moan as he did. JB glanced up, seeing the palm-sized remote control for it in Jinyoung’s hands. Jinyoung writhed and wiggled against the vibe and looked back at JB, mouth open, waiting.

JB curiously moved to pull out the vibe, and Jinyoung gave a hiss. He gave an experimental tug, and slowly pushed it back in again. Jinyoung cursed in pleasure, his senses heightened. His hands moved over his own dick, now slick with precum, as he started to jack himself off.

JB’s eyes were overshadowed with desire, seeing Jinyoung completely taken over by lust. He also felt his own erect cock start to throb, needing release, wanting Jinyoung crying and writhing against him. He pulled the vibe out completely, making Jinyoung whinge out of need.

“Enough.” He said. “It’s my birthday.”

“So it is.” Jinyoung’s voice fell to a whisper, and his hand reached out for the lube that was on standby. He opened it and squeezed it over his finger, then beckoned for JB to position himself, “Get ready.”

JB leaned back, allowing Jinyoung to sit up this time. To his surprise, Jinyoung got the vibe from his hand. He was trembling slightly as he reached for the lube that was on standby and slathered it over the length.

“Happy birthday.” Jinyoung said simply, as he used the tip of the vibe to tease at the opening of JB’s ass. JB gave a sharp gasp of surprise as he did, and his hands automatically reached up to clutch at Jinyoung’s shoulders and he pulled his knees back. Jinyoung eased the vibe into JB slowly at first, and as it slipped through, he pushed it in till it hit the end and pressed on the remote in his hand to turn it on. Jb gave a long erotic gasp, his eyes almost rolling back at the sheer audacity, the naughtiness of it all, and feeling more of a rush as he caught Jinyoung’s overly satisfied expression back at him.

To make matters worse, Jinyoung leaned over and gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips, right before he positioned himself right over JB’s cock.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Jinyoung.” JB was starting to sputter nonsense as complete pleasure took over, as Jinyoung, now loosened up for him, slipped over his hardened cock.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jinyoung’s voice was low, daring him. And JB felt the vibe pick up its pace, hitting a spot inside him that made him want to come so bad. But then Jinyoung was on him and pumping himself over JB, making his thoughts a haze of desire.

He wasn’t sure what sounds were coming out of his mouth at that point. All he heard was the loud humming from down below, the slap of their skins against each other, and he felt completely and utterly seized by need.

“Don’t come until I tell you to.” Jinyoung had the audacity to order, and made his point by pulling at JB’s hair as he had himself penetrated by JB.

“Please.” JB managed to whimper, “Ah.”

“No.”

JB gave a whine.

“So we can come together Jaebum,” Suddenly Jinyoung was encouraging, “See? Open your eyes and see how hard I am for you.”

Of course JB would obey. And of course he absolutely loved seeing Jinyoung watching him, face flushed, the sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. The fact that he was in that ridiculous dress was an afterthought. Jinyoung was this beautiful man who had his cock inside him, and was the only one at that point that could really pleasure him.

“We’re coming together, Jaebum.”

“Fuck.” JB groaned. “Please. Oh god.”

And they did. Jinyoung closed his eyes as he felt himself filled by JB, and the rest of body go limp. He extracted himself from JB and flopped back onto the couch. He turned the vibe off and put the remote away while Jaebum slowly took it out of his ass.

Jinyoung’s feet were right over JB’s waist but he couldn’t be bothered to reposition himself.

When he caught his breath, he realized,

“Jesus Christ, JB, you made me cum on the dress.”

“I said I’d handle the dry cleaning.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Thank you for reading. If you liked it or have something constructive to say, leave a kudos or comment. xDDDD


End file.
